Mantras
Mantras are sacred incantations recorded on murals scattered throughout the ruins, each having two unique meanings. These are used individually, in combination, and in sequence to solve numerous puzzles throughout the ruins. The Bust of Mimir is sometimes used to indicate locations for mantra incantations, but in many cases the player must rely on tablet hints to know which mantras to incant in what locations. There are ten mantras in total, all of which are required to complete the game. Using Mantras To use (or incant) a mantra, you must first record it from a mural by using the Snapshots app, teaching you the mantra and its first meaning. Then, using the Mantra app, select the mantra(s) you wish to incant. Finally, incant the selected mantra(s) by using the Djed Pillar. A successful incantation will be indicated by the Shell Horn, while an incorrect incantation will either yield no result or a blast from an Eye of Divine Reckoning if one is present. Note that some puzzles require several mantras to be incanted in sequence. Incanting all 10 mantras at once will kill you if you have not yet absorbed all six dissonances. Second Meanings Some puzzles require you to know the second meanings of the mantras. To learn the second meaning of a mantra, incant it in Immortal Battlefield (G-7), then speak with Alviss while time is frozen by the Lamp of Time. You can only learn one second meaning from Alviss at a time, and the incantation animation must be completely finished before he will respond to it. With proper timing, it is possible to learn four meanings per use of the Lamp. Note: The second meanings do not need to be "unlocked" to use them. If you already know the meanings, you can perform the incantations without ever talking to Alviss. List of Mantras Himinn The Aesir spoke of the scattered stars Of what is known as "heaven" Those who seek, must speak the name of "Himinn" *Location: Divine Fortress (D-5) *First Meaning: Heaven *Second Meaning: Roof Iorð The Alfr spoke of the vast, expansive greens Of what is known as "earth" Those who seek, must speak the name of "Iorð" *Location: Annwfn (D-4) - Use the Life Sigil to break the seal. *First Meaning: Earth *Second Meaning: Road Sól The Ennead spoke of searing light endured by the dwarves Of what is known as the "sun" Those who seek, must speak the name of "Sól" *Location: Immortal Battlefield (H-4) - Exit through the door to the Cavern on the right. *First Meaning: Sun *Second Meaning: Eternity Máni Those of the Underworld spoke of a circling ring Of what is known as the "moon" Those who seek, must speak the name of "Máni" *Location: Immortal Battlefield (E-7) - Climb the left ladder from Icefire Treetop (F-1), then follow the corridor to the left and break the wall beneath the chest in (F-7). Incant Sol in front of the tablet to make the mural appear. *First Meaning: Moon *Second Meaning: Missing Sær The Vanir spoke fo the great lake of waves Of what is known as the "sea" Those who seek, must speak the name of "Sær" *Location: Shrine of the Frost Giants (C-3) - Break the left wall at (D-3), then use the Birth Sigil to break the seal. *First Meaning: Sea *Second Meaning: Wall Eldr The Vanir spoke of bottomless want of what is known as "fire" Those who seek, must speak the name of "Eldr" *Location: Valhalla (D-1) - Use the Birth Sigil to break the seal, revealing the mural. *First Meaning: Fire *Second Meaning: Tremor Vindr The Alfr spoke of the passage of the invisible Of what is known as "wind" Those who seek, must speak the name of "Vindr" *Location: Ancient Chaos (D-5) *First Meaning: Wind *Second Meaning: Scream Móðir The Alfr spoke of that which will end all life Of what is known as the "Mother" Those who seek, must speak the name of "Móðir" *Location Eternal Prison - Gloom (C-5) - Bomb the left side of the upper wall to reveal the mural. *First Meaning: Mother *Second Meaning: Wish Barn The Alfr spoke of that which resists extinction. Of what is known as the "Children" Those who seek, must speak the name of "Barn" *Location: Inferno Cavern (A-1) - Incant Vindr + Mooir to reveal the mural. *First Meaning: Child *Second Meaning: Howl Nótt The Titan's spoke of an unavoidable battle The Alfr spoke of a joyous sleep Of what is known as "night" Those who seek, must speak the name of "Nótt" *Location: Nibiru (B-2) - Use the Death Sigil to break the seal, revealing the mural. *First Meaning: Night *Second Meaning: End